The Second Victim
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A second story about bullying. The First Victim is the other. Please note that they aren't related so you do not have to read the first.  Roxas is bullied ruthlessly in school by the bullies. It'll haunt him forever. How will he deal with it?


_**The Second Victim**_

_**STAND FOR THE SILENT**_

_**I AM SOMEBODY**_

_**THIS STORY IS MEANT TO HELP SPREAD THE WORD AND SAVE KIDS BEFORE THEY COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE OF BULLYING. AN ORGANIZATION IS ALREADY TRYING TO SPREAD THE WORD AND SAVE THEM. WILL YOU HELP?**_

_**STAND FOR THE SILENT**_

_**I AM SOMEBODY**_

Roxas loved school.

It was his favorite place.

He just started high school and became best friends with a senior.

He was also acquainted with the bullies.

The leader of them all was feared.

He had scars and an eye patch and looked like he belonged in jail.

The rest of the group wasn't as scary as him.

He probably already targeted Roxas for their antics.

Axel knew about the high school bullies; but he was confident the teachers won't let them pick on a freshman.

Oh, how he was wrong.

Roxas's body collided with the metal lockers.

His books were long gone.

Roxas wanted more than anything to call out for Axel.

But the last time he did that, he beat him to a bloody pulp.

Petrified, he stood with his back against the locker.

The leader, Xigbar, was at least three times his size.

Roxas tried to shrink against the cold metal, hoping that he would just disappear.

"Are you scared?" Xigbar smirked.

Roxas didn't reply.

Xigbar roughly gave him a hard shove.

"I asked are you scared."

Still Roxas did not answer.

He didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

A hand wrapped around his small throat.

"You better answer me. Are you scared?" He ordered.

Roxas gave a small nod.

Xigbar pulled away, his smirk only growing.

The blond looked around, expecting to see the other members of his gang.

There was no one around.

"Why do you even bother coming to school, hm?"

Roxas knew the consequences now if he didn't answer.

"I have too…"

"So we can make fun of you that's probably why! You're so short and small you look like a 5th grader! Your hair is so mental too." Xigbar insulted him.

Roxas winced as each word stung like he had been hit.

"I think I'll start a rumor about you. Ya I'll do that." He thought out loud.

"Hey leave the kid alone." Roxas sighed in relief as his best friend came to his rescue.

Xigbar took a step back, sizing the six foot red-head up.

"Wouldn't want you burning my house." Xigbar joked.

Axel was notorious for messing around with lighters and accidently lighting things on fire in the process.

Of course some of them weren't exactly accidents.

"Just leave Roxas alone." Axel made his tone menacing.

"I was just messing around with the little guy. I'll see you around." He clenched Roxas's shoulder tightly before walking away to do who knows what.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Axel asked in a softer tone.

"Y-ya…" His tone wasn't very convincing.

"Come on I'll take you to class."

And so the two friends walked into their classroom, thinking the worst was over.

-At lunch-

Roxas carried his tray through the rows of tables, looking for his best friend.

He caught a glimpse of his fiery red hair in the back of the lunchroom.

Xigbar, who was sitting at the end of a table, decided to enjoy himself.

Once Roxas walked by, he stuck his foot out and tripped him.

Roxas landed mostly in his food.

Everyone around broke out in fits of laughter.

Embarrassed, he quickly pushed himself up.

Xigbar pushed his tray off the table so it landed on his back.

The laughter just got worse.

"You're such a pig. Is that what you are Roxas? A pig?"

"Roxas is a pig! He's a dirty pig!" The crowd jeered.

Roxas felt the sting of salty tears in his eyes.

Axel heard the commotion and headed towards his friend, pulling him up.

The two rushed to the boys' bathroom.

"My shirt…"Roxas whispered.

It was more than his shirt that was ruined.

"Here." Axel pulled off his jacket and placed it on his shoulders so he could put it on properly and zip it up.

A group of kids entered the bathroom.

"Look it's the pig." They murmured to one another, loud enough for Roxas to overhear.

Axel gave them a death glare.

They both walked out, Roxas's shoulders shaking as he fought back tears.

"It's okay buddy. It's just a word. I won't let them say it."

"But Axel you're a senior and I'm a freshman. We have absolutely no classes together." His voice would get no louder than a whisper.

Axel stayed quiet, knowing he was right.

Roxas knew now what the rumor was going to be.

It wasn't a rumor anymore.

It was an insult.

A knife stabbing through his heart.

Everyone would never forget him.

Because he was a pig.

Everywhere he went, Roxas would hear that word.

_Pig. _

It would never go away.

It was like it was haunting him, that single word.

The word that people would whisper when he walked by.

The word Xigbar called him when he would eat.

Every single day after that he's always been the pig.

The teacher never caught on, like they were deaf.

Even when they were in the same room when Roxas was insulted, they would do nothing about it.

They would never make it stop.

They don't really care anyway.

Axel wanted to help his best friend, but he couldn't

They were too many grades away for him to offer a helping hand.

It wasn't like he could bully a freshman and get him to protect Roxas.

He wished Demyx was a freshman.

He knew he would take care of him.

But reality had to play a cruel trick and make him a junior like Zexion.

Lexaeus was a senior.

He would've been good to have as a freshman even if his huge built was not made for it.

The truth of reality was Axel could not keep the insults from finding their way to Roxas's ears.

That day would probably haunt him for a long time.

Or at least until he makes it out of high school.

Hopefully he can last that long.

Axel walked out of school, heading for his car when he got a phone call.

He answered the moment he saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" He heard sobbing on the other end.

"Roxas did something happen?"

The crying stopped long enough for him to answer.

"Xigbar pushed me down outside and my face landed in mud," Axel could almost picture his face smothered in yucky mud, "And started calling me a pig again. He took a picture and posted it on the internet." After the last word the crying got worse.

"Roxas I promise I'll fix this. I'll make him regret doing that to you."

"A-axel…"

"What is it?"

"He told me to go die. Because pigs were meant to die." Axel froze.

Was he hinting towards something?

"Look I'm gonna go to your house."

"Don't bother." Roxas whispered, hanging up.

That alone was enough for him to jump into his car and speed all the way to his house, narrowly missing the cops several times.

He could barely make out a noise, a noise that was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

His door was wide open, practically begging to get robbed when he parked.

Axel ran in.

And regretted it instantly.

He dropped into his knees, staring into the dull eyes of his best friend.

Roxas lay on the ground of the living room, the grey carpet turning scarlet red as the pool around Roxas got bigger.

A gun lay abandoned on the ground.

Roxas had no pulse.

He wasn't breathing.

He was dead.

Axel, shaking, pulled his best friend up, hoping, wishing it were all a nightmare.

"Roxas…" he whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks.

He slowly put his fingers on Roxas's eye lids and shut them.

He hugged him, feeling the warmth drain from his body like his blood.

He then laid him down gently before standing up.

This was all Xigbar's fault.

He should be dead not Roxas.

Anger flared in Axel's emerald eyes.

He picked up the gun and tucked it in his pants, heading for his car.

He would get his revenge.

Xigbar had just pulled up to his house when he saw the red-head's ride pull up.

He was about to greet him when the first thing that was out of the car was a gun and the second an angry Axel.

"Roxas is dead because of you!"

"Calm down just take it-"Axel refused to hear another word.

He fired, hitting him in the head and watched the blood splatter the ground.

Xigbar instantly fell down, dead to the world.

"You should die like a pig." Axel whispered, getting in his car and taking off before anybody saw.

Axel began recalling memories of Roxas, but only one stuck in his mind like glue.

-Memory!-

"Hey Axel?" Roxas looked at him, eating sea salt ice cream on the roof of Axel's place.

"Ya?"

"Xigbar called me a nobody. Am I really a nobody?"

"Of course not Roxas. You're a somebody."

"You sure?" Doubt was written all over his face.

"I'm positive. You are somebody and you always will be somebody."

A smile graced his lips.

"Thanks Axel."

-End Memory-

Axel slammed on the breaks as the cop pulled in front of him, lights flashing.

He had already been reported for killing Xigbar.

Axel slowly opened the door and slide out, hands held up high…

Review!

If you want a short sequel to this ending just tell me in the review. Five or more reviews (from different people of course), and I will write a sequel to this ending. Deal?

-Soul Spirit-


End file.
